Bottom of the bottle
by Skully464
Summary: Another friday night, another party at jimmy's. How can this one be diffrent? someone makes a HUGE mistake. Is it just the root of a deper problem find out (spinner and paige fanfic)
1. Default Chapter

One ordinary friday night turns into a rocky moment for Paige and Spinner. At Jimmy's party the normal "in" crowd surround eachother talking, laughing and of course drinking!  
  
Spinner(laughing and obviously drunk):SO i say 'your an idiot' and i pushed him! Paige: Hun, thats, uh nice.... Spinner: I know its funny Jimmy:Ok....i think someones had enough Spinner: Dude, i'm just gettin started!  
  
Spinner gets up and runs into the kitchen, bumping into everyone who's in his way. Paige, jimmy, hazel, marco, ashley, and craig. Spinner stubbles and almost falls but catches himself on the counter. He opens the fridge to get anought Jack Daniels. He starts to walk back to the place where they where sitting, everyone follows him.Paige tries to grab the bottle from his hands.  
  
Spinner: hey honeybee, what are you doing? you know we can share just let me open the bottle. don't be so damn greedy. Paige: uh,hun, i really think you've had more then enough. Jimmy and Hazel: yea spinn, just give us the bottle Spinner: oh comeon guys were just havin a good time, lighten up Marco: Come on man your actin like a bigger idiot than usual Spinner: hey FAG no one asked you (Marco blushes and looks very hurt) Ashley:oh come on spinn that was uncalled for Spinner: Oh shutup you poser, everone just back off, ok let me do my own thing (suddenly paige tries to go for the bottle again) Spinner(screamin): what the hell do you think your doing?!  
  
He pushed her hand away and knocked her on the floor, everyone stops and stares, spinner just starts laughing. Hazel help paige off the floor, and paige starts to cry, she runs out of the door with marco, hazel and ashley behind her. Spinner just watches with an amazed look on his face.  
  
Spinner: Aww, come back paige i was just kiddin around Jimmy: Good job, Jack ass! Craig: Yeah nice going, you made her cry Spinner: oh comeon guys i was just jokin around!!  
  
Spinner just watched as everyone walked and gave him dirty looks. He felt in the pit of his stomach( even though he wasnt sure) that he did something wrong.   
  
Will Paige forgive spinner? will his friends forgive? Is there a deeper problem that no one even knows of? find out in the next part 


	2. The next mornin'

Will Paige forgive spinner? will his friends forgive? Is there a deeper problem that no one even knows of? find out in the next part  
  
After everyone leaves the party, jimmy and every one is outside trying to comfort paige. Jimmy remembers that spinner is in the house alone and decides to go in in check on him. He finds spinner on the floor alomost passed out.  
  
Jimmy: hey spin, you okay?  
  
Spinner: of course i am. Is paige ok?  
  
Jimmy: yea she fine, but she really doesnt wanna talk to you.  
  
Spinner: figures... I need to get home before my mom starts to worry  
  
Jimmy: alright lets go  
  
Jimmy takes spinner out to his car. On their way out spinner looks down at paige sitting on the steps. She looks at him and starts to cry. Hazel just shakes her head and hugs paige. Jimmy and spinner are sitting in the car outside of spinners house.  
  
Jimmy: you need me to take you in? (he asked cus spinner was still very drunk)  
  
Spinner: Yeah sure, thanks.  
  
Jimmy: no problem, what are friends for.  
  
They both started to laugh as they walked towards the door. They walked up to spinners room and sat there just looking around.  
  
Spinner: so do you think paige is really that mad?  
  
Jimmy: well of course she is dude.  
  
SPinner: yeah, well i didnt mean to do it., it just happened.  
  
Jimmy: i understand. well..-  
  
Spinner: I guess you better get going.  
  
Jimmy: yeah i should (he started to walk out of the door then he heard spinner say something)  
  
Spinner: Hey Jimmy...  
  
Jimmy: Yeah?  
  
Spinner: tell marco and ash i'm sorry and didnt mean to call them that  
  
Jimmy: Yeah man sure thing  
  
Spinner: one more thing (jimmy turned around) Tell paige i love her and i'm sorry  
  
Jimmy: yeah i'll be sure to do that to.  
  
Jimmy left out of spinner room a few seconds later he heard the door close and jimmy's car start up and pull off. He just layed their for a moment, then reached under his bed into a little fridge and pulled out a jack daniels. spinner drank three then passed out on his bed.  
  
He woke up the next morning to screaming and yelling from downstairs in the kitchen. He figured it was his mom and dad. He had a horrible pounding in his head and didnt even know how he got home or what had happened the night before. He decided to sit there for a moment and try to recall the nights events. then the phone rang.  
  
Spinner: hello  
  
Voice: hey spin, You okay?  
  
Spinner: Uh yeah, who's this?  
  
Voice: Its criag you idiot.  
  
Spinner: oh her craig, sorry, just havin a bit of a hangover i guess.  
  
Craig: yeah i kinda figured that. you were way outta controll last night  
  
Spinner: What do you mean by that  
  
Craig: you dont remeber what happend do you?  
  
Spinner: well obviously not.  
  
Craig infromed him of the party, the drinking and what happened with paige. spinner sat there on his bed for a while stunned, all of a sudden he remember. His drunken rage, his angry remarks to marco and ash and worst of all the hurt look on paige's face when he saw her on the steps.He forgot that he was still on the phone with criag.  
  
Craig: Spinner!!  
  
Spinner: huh...oh yeah, wow. I really did that?  
  
Craig: yeah man. Paige is really pissed at you.  
  
SPinner: Yeah i know. (spinner heard a crash form down stairs) Uh, Criag i gotta go.  
  
Craig: ok i'll talk to you later(he hung up the phone)  
  
Spinner hurried downstair and saw his step-dad walk out and slam the door. he went into the kitchen and watched his mom as she picked up the glass off the floor.  
  
Spinner: You need help?  
  
Mrs. Mason: well what do you think?!  
  
Spinner: yeah sorry, what was i thinking?  
  
Mrs. Mason: I dont know but you need to start thinking more. Ow! (she cut her self on a peice of glass, Spinner just stared) Well what are you stareing at?! get me something to clean this off with!! Geez!!  
  
Spinner: Sorry mom. (he handed her a wet dish rag and proceeded to pick up the glass)  
  
Spinner: so what were you and david fighting about now?  
  
Mrs. Mason: Gavin just mind your own business.  
  
Spinner: sorry  
  
Mrs. Mason:Its ok, so how's verything with you and paige?  
  
Spinner: Horrible, she broke up with me last night.  
  
Mrs. Mason: Oh well, she wasn't good enough for you anyways, the little slut.  
  
Spinner sprang up off the floor, shocked.  
  
Spinner(yelling at his mom): How could you cay that shes not a slut!!  
  
Mrs. Mason: Dont talked to me like that.  
  
Spinner: God, i cant stand you or your boy friend I'm outta here! (he stormed out of the house and ran down the street)  
  
Spinner felt like he had ben running for hours he stopped and sat on a bench in the park, he looked up and saw that some one was sitting next to him.  
  
Voice: ugh...  
  
Who is the person sittiing nxt to spinner? find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
